The Reason
by Rhianonymous
Summary: Chad upsets Sonny once again and he knows he's gone to far and plans on leaving, but will one song change the outcome of a possible failed love story? Sonny is Chads Reason, Channy Song Fic    One shot xx


**I heard this song and i thought this was perfect for channy! i will be updating my other stories but i couldnt get this out of my head sooooo enjoy =]**

**

* * *

**

Chad Dylan Cooper made his way to the front of the cafeteria line to get his daily Gormet lunch. On his way there he passes the "Randoms" table and as usual, he cant resist teasing the fiery brunnet who sits at the head of the table.

CHADS P.O.V

"Sonny, Cloudy, Rainy, Blondy...Freaky" i addressed everyone on the "So Random!" table. i know how much it annoys Sonny when i get there names wrong.

"Chad if your just here to annoy me then leave" Sonny said obviously not in the best of moods.

"What if i dont want to leave?"

"Well i dont care what you want, just stop trying to annoy us!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Cant you to just hurry up and get together!" Tawni suddenly exclaimed

What now? How does she know I like Sonny? This is bad! No one can know! Gotta cover this up quickly!

"Ha! Me like a Random? Riiiight, Besides why would i EVER like an Unattractive, Wisconsinite nobody when i could have a Tisdale or a Montana!"

That should do it! Ahhhh i still got it...Wait why is Sonny tearing up? She didnt really take offence...Did she?

"Sonny..."

"No! You've said enough Chad, Goodbye."

"But Sonn-"

"No. goodbye."

Great. Well done Cooper, you always go too far, now Sonny hates you even more and is Probably crying in her dressing room...

Why do i keep hurting her? I do this evert time... I gotta go apologise!

**NO-ONES POV**

Chad walked through the corridors toward Sonnys dressing room, the closer he got the clearer the heartbroken sobs were becoming.

"Damn, i've really broken her this time. This cant go on, the longer she's around me the more hurt she gets. One of us has to go and i cant make her give up her dream of being an actress. So that leaves me one option...Im leaving Mackenzie Falls!"

The day after, rumors were already spreading about chads leaving and that mean't the cast of So Random were more than happy...Well most of them were.

"Chads leaving?" Sonny thought "But why? Its not my fault is it? It cant be!...can it?" a soon as Sonny finished thinking that, the lights went out and a Spot light focused on a familiar blonde head of hair.

"Hey everyone, I know you've heard rumors of my leaving, and i just want to confirm that they are true...But before i leave i just want to apologise to a special person to me" Chad spoke quietly through the microphone. He then looked straight at Sonny and started to sing and play guitar

"I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You [x3]

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you"

As Chad finished singing he got up to leave.

"Wait!" Sonny yelled after him and grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked a very confused Chad.

"I have to leave Sonny, as long as im here i only keep hurting you, i have to go..."

Sonny was silent for a few minutes and then a smile slid on her face.

"Well call me a Machosist because your not going anywhere" She said before crashing her lips on his.

They broke apart after a few minutes to the roar of applause throughout the cafeteria.

"Are you sure?" Chad asked Sonny "If i stay now i'll never leave you, EVER." Chad said uncertainly.

"I wouldnt have it any other way" Sonny whispered before pulling him in to another kiss.

* * *

**Da end =]**

**hope you enjoyed, i love the song " the reason" By Hoobastank, you gotta watch it on youtube! Oh yeah, i dont own sonny with a chance OR hoobastank, forgot to say =S**

**well Peace out,**

**Rhig**

**XXX  
**


End file.
